1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aluminum can cover having an improved peelable closure member of the pull tab or tear strip type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,787 describes a completely detachable closure tab for a container lid which is bonded to the lid employing unspecified pressure sensitive adhesives. The easy opening can of U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,828 possesses a lid which is sealed by a completely removable metal or plastic tape, or combination metal and plastic tape, bonded to the lid with a polyethylene-polyvinylacetate adhesive film. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,827 describes an easy opening container in which the dispensing opening is sealed with a pressure-sensitive tape held in place with an adhesive such as cross-linked high molecular weight acrylate polymer, polychloroprene, trans-polyisoprene, homopolymer or copolymer of vinyl monomers such as vinyl arene, vinyl pyridine, vinyl halide and vinyl carboxylate, as well as acrylic monomers such as acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, and esters of acrylic acids. Defensive Publication No. T927,011 (927 O.G.10) discloses a hot melt adhesive for sealing the scribed portion of an easy opening lid containing, inter alia, an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,034 describes a can closure having a cover strip which can be peeled away to reveal an aperture with one end of the cover strip being permanently attached to the closure along sealing zones which are bonded to the closure with plastic or adhesive. The tape tabs of U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,844 are bonded to the lid of a container employing such adhesives as rubber-resin; a mixture of crude rubber smoked sheets, phenolformaldehyde resin, wood rosin and poly-beta-terpene; vinyl acetate:2-ethylehexyl acrylate:vinyl alcohol:acrylic acid polymer cross-linked with polycarbodiimide; vinyl acetate:ethyl acrylate:2-ethylhexyl acrylate:acrylic acid polymer crosslinked with p-toluene sulfonic acid-catalyzed melamine resin; iso-octyl acrylate:ethyl acrylate:acrylic acid polymer; polamide resin; polyester-polyurethane resin; and, polyester derived from the reaction of isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid and ethylene glycol. U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,857 describes a tape seal for the lid of a container, the tape seal being provided with a ring pull which is folded over the tape. The tape is secured to the lid by an adhesive, no specific types of which are given. U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,079 describes a sealing device which is removably attached to a container lid using an adhesive of unspecified type.